


Rain

by ImpulsiveReactions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Non magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveReactions/pseuds/ImpulsiveReactions
Summary: When Henry first meets Peter it's raining and Peter's in a cell.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Henry is 17 and Peter is 20.

When Henry first met Peter it was raining.

It was roughly 5:30pm and a storm was set to hit Storybrooke later that night.

Henry was in the process of taking his Mom, Emma Swan, dinner for that. She was working late due to a breakthrough in a new case she was working on.

So after he left Granny's, he ducked out into the rain, pulling his jacket hood over his head in the process and ran to the Sheriffs station with the first signs of thunder beginning to show in the sky above him.

Henry loved the rain, the sound of rain on the window always helped him relax. The smell of wet grass in the morning helped wake him up on the way to school.

As he entered the station, Henry took his hood down and shook the rain drops of off himself and his clothes and walked further into to the station, looking for Emma. Henry walked into the Sheriff's office he noticed his mother wasn't there, looking around he realised she must be out following up a lead in her case. Whilst he was trying to decide whether he should wait for her or just leave the food on her desk with a note a voice spoke:

"No one's here." it said. "Sheriff Swan left a while ago, it's just been me for about an hour now."

Henry looked around, searching for the source of the voice, finally his eyes came to rest on one of the cells at the back of the station. There, sitting on the bench in the cell, was the infamous leader of the Lost Boys gang, Peter Pan.

"You're Swans lad aren't you?" Peter said, with a slight smirk across his face.

"Perhaps." Henry replied, slowly walking towards the cell, "Why do you ask?"

Peter's smirk was clear now as he got up and walked towards the bars. "Call me curious." he said

"You know what they say about curiosity." Henry said with a slight stutter. Henry knew Peter's reputation, even with the bars between them, he was a little nervous. Peter was known for breaking out of these cells more times than people can count. 

"Oh, laddie. You may be Swan's lad, but you seem to be missing her fire, her presence. I can practically smell fear coming off you." Peter was enjoying this, Henry could tell just by the look in the older boys eyes. Like a cat playing with its food.

"What makes you think I'm scared of you. You're behind bars, I'm free to leave." 

Peter our right laughed at this, but Henry could tell the laugh was fake, He knew that Peter, if his reputation was accurate, could leave whenever he wanted.

"I was actually just, about to leave when you showed up, you've caught my interest laddie. Enough for me to stick around for a while anyway" 

Henry caught the slight flirty undertone in Peter's voice. Peter was considered dangerous by most of the people in the town, but he was also a shameless flirt. He's tried to flirt his way out cuffs a few times. It never worked.

"Are you flirting with me Pan?" Henry asked

"Would you like me to be?" Peter replied, answering Henry's question with his own, leaning on the bars with a massive grin spread across his face.

Before Henry got the chance to answer another voice spoke up. 

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Henry turned around to see Emma standing in the door way, arms folded, looking him dead in the eye.

"I... um... brought you dinner, that's what I'm doing here" Henry replied, walking away from the cell and towards his Mom. "I knew you'd be working late, so i figured I'd bring  you food, seeing as you probably wouldn't have the chance to get it yourself."

"Thank you, Henry" Emma said "Now how about you head on home before the storm gets worse and you're stuck here all night"

Henry did as he was told, not wanting to make her think anything else was going on. As Henry was just about to walk through the doorway he turned back to look at Pan. 

Pan was sitting back down on the bench at the back of the cell. he winked at Henry, another grin on his face.

Henry smiled back and then walked towards the door, back out into the rain.


End file.
